Morning Dew
by not-so-average-fangirl
Summary: That one time Beca woke up with an overwhelming pressure between her legs and tried to take care of it herself without waking the sleeping redhead next to her. (Bechloe one-shot)


**Author's 1st Note: Merry Pitchmas my fellow Bechloe lovers!**

 **This is my sweet gift to you all for being such wonderful followers and readers. I truly appreciate all of your likes and comments and I'm so thankful for all of your support.**

 **Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and may all of your wishes for the New Year come true. :)**

 **Now without further ado, I give you: "Morning Dew."**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

To say Beca woke up with a "problem" was probably be a bit of an overstatement, because _technically_ her dilemma wasn't a problem. It shouldn't be a problem. However, waking up with a very strong pressure pooled between your legs would certainly call for an interesting morning. The feeling of unexpected arousal mixed with the usual heavy laziness that came when arising from deep slumber, made for an usual, but also very compelling, state of being.

The obvious solution to this quandary would be to simply "take care" of it yourself, right? Sounds simple enough.

However...

There was one particular thing in Beca's way that kept her from fulfilling her quick fix. Well, not a "thing" per say, but more like her redheaded girlfriend sleeping soundly next to her.

And to set the record straight, Beca was **always** satisfied by Chloe. That girl was America's sweetheart by day, but Beca's personal seductress by night. She was stunningly beautiful to begin with– if her silky red hair and mesmerizing blue eyes had anything to show for it– but Chloe also just had this _"thing"_ about her that was almost inexplainable, but simply drove Beca insane. It was like the quickest glance, or the smallest gesture would bring the DJ to her knees and keep her hostage in the enchanting spell that was Chloe Beale.

Not to also mention the incredible things Chloe could do with her hands. Her nimble fingers always seemed to know just how to move and curl in the right spots at just the right speed. She could make Beca melt at the slightest touch.

Oh, and her mouth? Well, let's just say years of perfecting acapella techniques had **definitely** paid off. Beca could certainly vouch for that.

But here she was, sleeping peacefully next to Beca as the DJ blissfully watched the way her body rose and fell to a slow and steady pace. How could Beca wake that soft and gentle face? Just because her body decided to wake up with a hard on, so to speak, didn't mean Beca was going to ruin Chloe's sleep just because she needed to "get off."

No. Beca wasn't going to be selfish.

She was just going to have to be quiet.

Beca carefully re-adjusted herself so she could lie on her back, making sure not to make too much noise as she rustled through the sheets. She never understood why the shifting of cotton made as much noise as sandpaper rubbing against itself. It was just so inconvenient.

Thankfully, Beca managed to settle herself down and she looked over at Chloe to confirm that her girlfriend had not been disturbed by her movements.

Beca kept her gaze on the redhead as she then took her hand and began sliding it down to her aching core. She knew how incredibly awkward it was to be doing this with Chloe sleeping just inches away from her, but if she didn't release some of the thick tension growing inside her, Beca felt like she was going to explode.

She reached the waistband of her plaid pajama bottoms and continued to cautiously eye the sleeping redhead as she snaked her way past the barrier and into the moist atmosphere. Beca was surprised at how aroused she already was. She usually didn't get this way without the help of a certain ginger.

Beca was able to get one last look of Chloe's sweet face before her eyes instinctively fluttered shut as her fingers lightly grazed the outside of her soaked underwear. Beca slightly jerked, releasing a slow and shaky breath as she brought her hand back up, and with a little more force, glided it back down over the thin fabric. Her mind was instantly flooded with images of Chloe, and Beca found herself slipping away from her careful reality to the enticing fantasy that easily clouded her thoughts.

By now Beca had memorized everything about Chloe; the way her lips move against hers; the way her skin felt pressed against her own; the way her tongue glided over Beca's most sensitive areas. The reeling imagery of her alluring girlfriend urged Beca on and her fingers concentrated their energy around a sensitive bundle of nerves; shifting to a faster, more circular motion.

Beca released a quiet moan, relishing in her quickened pace as thoughts of Chloe continued to intoxicate her brain. She could feel the redhead roaming her delicate hands all over her body, trailing imaginary goosebumps wherever they went and causing the brunette to shudder at the thought. Beca could see her lover's sly grin as she pictured her lowering herself down Beca's stomach, leaving a path of light kisses on her way down.

It was truly amazing how just the thought of Chloe could easily push Beca closer to her much desired climax. Her body began to writhe a little more recklessly and Beca licked her lips as she continued to struggle to keep her noise making to a minimum. Her breathing was growing irregular and the feel of her fingers was just too good to stop. But despite the visions of her gorgeous girlfriend assisting in her quest for relief, Beca needed more.

Not wanting to miss a beat, Beca swiftly slipped her hand under the hem of her underwear and bit down on her bottom lip to muffle the whimper that escaped when the feel of soft fabric was replaced with the delicious texture of skin. Beca squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to breath out her pleasurable moan through her nose. She was so close and she couldn't risk Chloe waking up now.

Beca brought her other hand up and put it to good use by sliding it down through her wet folds until she reached the entrance of her core and skillfully slipped a finger inside.

She dropped her jaw at the fulfilling sensation and the moan she so desperately wanted to cry out was mercifully caught in her throat. It didn't take long for Beca to fall into a rhythmic pace, timing the circulation of one hand with the push and pull of the other.

Her mind went back to the desirable images of Chloe, wanting her lover to be the last thing she sees as she reaches her orgasm. Beca felt her legs involuntarily shifting and jerking as her chest began to tightened and the promise of her climax was growing closer and closer. All it was going to take was just a few more strokes and the curl of her finger.

Just a little... bit... more–

"What are you doing?"

 ** _Fuck!_**

Beca's climb to her peak was abruptly cut short when the sound of Chloe's groggy morning voice violently yanked her out of her fantasies and crashed her back down to a harsh reality. Her body froze, but she snapped her eyes open and jerked her head to the side to meet those sparkling blue eyes staring back at her curiously.

"Shit..." Beca muttered, eyes wide, chest heaving, and hands still evidently in her pants. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do next. She was busted. But as her mind raced with thousands of possible explanations, Beca found a weight lowering down on her body and she looked up to see Chloe straddling her.

"Babe," Chloe said softly, placing a hand on Beca's cheek and looking at her with concerned eyes, "why are you doing this yourself? Have I–" Beca tilted her head at Chloe's hesitation and furrowed her brow at the way she worried her bottom lip. "Have I not been good enough lately?"

Beca widened her eyes, "What? Oh my God, no, Chloe! That's not it at all!" She used her elbows to push herself up a bit, since her hands were still trapped in their previous position, her arms weighed down by Chloe's position.

"Babe, you are **perfect**." Beca tried to reassure her sincerity through her eyes, feeling horrible that she made Chloe doubt her abilities in satisfying her. "It's just that–" Beca groaned, feeling almost embarrassed to admit the next part, and closed her eyes as she tossed her head back to rest it on the headboard. "It's really stupid."

Chloe lowered her hand from the brunette's face, "Tell me."

Beca sighed, "I sort of, kind of..." Then lifted her head back up to face Chloe, "I woke up with a hard on this morning."

The statement confused Chloe, but also made her snicker.

"What?"

And Beca shook her head, "I mean, not an actual hard on, _obviously,_ " she clarified, "but I woke up like _really_ horny, and you were sleeping so peacefully and I just didn't want to wake you up, and I–"

Beca was pleasantly surprised to be cut off by the sudden press of Chloe's lips against hers. The kiss was brief, and the redhead pull away to smile at her.

"Becs," she ran her fingers through the top of Beca's hair, "you should've just woken me up." She leaned forward and brought her lips just under the brunette's jaw line, leaving an opened mouthed kiss before finishing, "You know how much I **love** pleasuring you." Her whisper sent chills up the brunette's spine, causing Beca to shudder and arch her back in response.

Chloe smirked at her reaction and slightly lifted herself off of her girlfriend so she could remove her smaller hands from their entrapment. Beca watched Chloe's actions intensely as the redhead then brought one of her previously occupied hands to her mouth and slipped a glistening finger inside, sucking it clean.

Beca gulped as Chloe slowly dragged it back out, humming in satisfaction and looking at her stunned girlfriend with hooded eyes; their usual light color now darkened with lust.

"Chloe..." Beca breathed, nervously, finding herself even more aroused than she had been when she first woke up.

The redhead didn't respond and instead flipped her hair to one side as she lowered herself back down to suck on Beca's pulse point. The brunette found her eyes fluttering shut once again as she relished in the gratifying sensation and released a low groan when Chloe began to slowly rock her hips against her.

"Ugh, Chlo..." Beca moaned, intuitively lifting her pelvis to meet Chloe's, and the redhead acknowledged her plea, grinding down even harder as she scrapped Beca's sensitive skin with her teeth; eliciting a hiss out of the younger woman.

"Tell me what you want." Chloe husked out, teasing the brunette with another slow, but forceful grind of her hips. Beca **loved** when Chloe would take charge, and the ginger knew it.

"I–" Beca started, but her voice got caught in her throat when Chloe snaked her hand under her loose t-shirt and gently dragged her nails down the side of Beca's ribcage. The brunette released a small whimper that almost sounded like she was in pain, and Chloe trailed her hand back up, stopping it just below the curve of her breast.

"Come on, Becs." Chloe whispered, gliding her tongue up the DJ's neck, "It's not that hard."

Beca released a breathy snicker, "Easy–" and then gasped when Chloe roughly rolled her hips again, "For you," and again, "to say." Chloe grinned at the obvious effect she was having on her younger girlfriend and chuckled at the small whine Beca drew out when Chloe removed her hand from under her shirt.

"Sorry, baby." Chloe apologized, sneaking her fingers under the hem and swiftly pulling the top off of her. "I just needed it out of my way."

Without hesitation, Chloe immediately leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around one of Beca's nipples. The brunette's body instantly reacted to the new contact and she arched her back, searching for more of Chloe's touch. Thankfully the redhead was great at reading Beca's mind, so she switched her attention to the other nipple; bringing her other hand up to still attend to the original breast.

Chloe squeezed and massaged with her talented fingers, while twisting and teasing around a hardened nipple with her tongue. Chloe was driving Beca insane– and she hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Chloe removed herself from Beca's chest, much to the DJ's disappointment, and began kissing her way down her abdomen; briefly pausing at random spots to lick and nibble.

Chloe made it to the waistband of Beca's pajama pants but lingered on the skin just above it, smirking at the way Beca tensed, anxiously preparing herself for what was to come.

"Tell me what you want, Beca." Chloe said, not just teasing anymore, but this time almost demanding, and the stern tone in her voice vibrated through Beca's fragile body.

And it wasn't easy for Beca to speak a comprehendible sentence at the moment, but she knew if she didn't at least try, Chloe would definitely make her suffer for it.

And Beca had been through enough suffering.

The DJ groaned and with all the self control she had left, she cried, "I want you, Chloe!" And the redhead cupped her through the plaid fabric as a reward. "God, Chlo, I want you so bad."

Chloe smirked with satisfaction at her girlfriend's compliance and hooked her fingers over the band, swiftly tugging the bottoms down, then running her hands back up the DJ's exposed legs. Chloe grinned at the way they tensed under her touch and she continued to glide her way up until she reached the purple colored garment that kept her from the one thing she craved the most.

Chloe flicked her eyes up to find Beca's head thrown back against the headboard. Her eyes were shut almost as tight as her lips, and the apparent desperation in her features pushed Chloe to finally put her girlfriend out of her torturous misery.

She looked back down and used her right hand to cup the outside of the DJ's ruined underwear, lovingly running her fingers up the saturated material and reveling in the throaty moan that Beca let out.

"Wow, babe." Chloe muttered, her fingers caressing just a little bit harder and finding themselves having to follow the instinctive roll of Beca's hips. "You're soaked."

Brows deeply furrowed, Beca opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, anything. But the way Chloe was tenderly massaging her **very** sensitive core, the only thing Beca could do was rapidly nod her head and choke out a high pitched, _"Uh-huh."_

Chloe **loved** seeing Beca so vulnerable and exposed. It was one of her favorite things about pleasuring her. Beca would always put up a guarded facade when she faced the rest of the world. But when they were alone, Chloe loved watching those walls crumble one by one, bringing out the defenseless and reckless Beca that Chloe couldn't get enough of. It was truly a privilege to get to see and experience that part of Beca. A privilege that Chloe would always be grateful for.

The redhead placed one last kiss below Beca's belly button, then wasted no more time and removed her last piece of clothing; leaving the DJ in all her naked glory. And Chloe honestly didn't want to torture Beca any longer, but even after all the years they had been together, Chloe still found herself in awe of her girlfriend's beautiful figure.

She took another selfish moment to admire the squirming brunette beneath her, then lowered herself down to wrap her arms around the backs of Beca's knees and tugged them forward to bring her closer to her core. Chloe finally answered her girlfriend's silent prayers and flicked out her tongue, lazily dragging it up Beca's wet folds.

Beca's reaction was instantaneous as her body violently jerked and her hands flew to grasp onto Chloe's fiery red locks. She threw her head back, forcefully pushing it into the soft refuge of her pillow, and Chloe continued to skillfully manipulate her mouth against her. Beca could feel every nerve in her system tingling with pleasure, and when Chloe decided to focus her attention on her little bundle of nerves, sucking on the flesh with purpose, Beca really couldn't resist the way her fingers roughly tugged on Chloe's hair.

The redhead groaned at the pleasurable pain she felt at her scalp and took Beca's gesture as a sign that she was getting closer to her peak. Chloe wanted Beca to reach her climax just as badly as she did, so she used her fingers to spread her lady entrance open just a little bit more and proceeded to slither her tongue inside.

"Oh my God, Chlo!" Beca choked out, involuntarily bucking her hips into her girlfriend's face and fighting the urge to pull her in even closer.

This definitely wasn't the first time Chloe had gone down on Beca, but with all of the pent up tension and pressure left over from her previous _almost_ orgasm, Beca's senses were severely elevated, and the slick texture of Chloe's tongue moving against her inner walls was making the DJ extremely light headed.

Chloe had to tighten her grip on her girlfriends thighs to keep her as still as possible, but despite her best efforts, Beca continued to violently writhe and jerk against her. It made Chloe smirk at how wild and reckless Beca's body was behaving and the redhead could feel her own arousal rapidly pooling between her legs, knowing that her current actions were the cause of Beca's unraveling.

"Chloe–" Beca huffed, throwing her head back as she struggled to speak comprehensible words, "Chlo..." The strangled sounds and moans that escaped Beca's lips were music to Chloe's ears. She knew Beca was nearly there. All she was going to need was an extra little push.

Chloe brought one of her hands out from under Beca's leg and quickly replaced her tongue with two of her nimble fingers, easily falling back into her previous rhythm, and reattaching her mouth to Beca's clit to suck and lick on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The DJ gasped at the knew and filling sensation, quickly loosing any self control she may have had left. Her chest heaved with uneven pants and her skin glistened with a light layer of sweat– caused by her incessant harsh movements, no doubt. Chloe had a feeling her arms were going to be sore the next day. The workout they had to endure in keeping Beca's legs from kicking out had truly been exhausting, but Chloe wasn't going to give up so easily.

With all the strength she had left, Chloe pushed her fingers deeper into Beca's heat, curling them as she pulled them back out and earned a high pitched moan from the brunette.

"Jesus, Chlo." Beca breathed, "I'm so fucking close." She rolled her hips again when she felt the vibration of Chloe's acknowledging hum against her and the redhead knew this was it. Beca was finally going to come undone.

All she was going to need was one last surge of energy to finally push her over the finish line of this much anticipated race. And Chloe was going to give it to her.

Chloe used her occupied arm to pull Beca impossibly closer to her, pushing her face even deeper into Beca's heated core and sucking harder on her now swollen clit. Chloe pumped her hand with a little more force, and with one more curl of her fingers– stroking them over _just_ the right spot– Beca's walls firmly tightened and screamed Chloe's name, her back arching off of the bed and tensing with the immense pleasure flooding through her veins.

And she came. **Hard.**

"Fuck!" Beca cried, gaping in a silent moan as her climax drove a shuddering wave over her and her limbs began to tremble and jerk; slowly riding out the rest of her orgasm.

Chloe licked her girlfriend clean, placing one last gentle kiss on her clit before moving back up the brunette's body to capture her lips in a searing kiss; letting the younger woman taste herself.

They spent the next few minutes holding one another, sharing lazy but passionate kisses as Beca took the blissful moments to recover from her mind blowing orgasm. Beca would never know what she could have possibly done in this life to deserve the love of someone as incredible as Chloe Beale. She was everything Beca never knew she ever wanted, and despite their chance encounter at the activities fair those many years ago, there was no way Beca could ever imagine her life without her beautiful redhead standing right by her side.

Chloe smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, brushing away some small brown curls that clung to her damp cheeks. Chloe never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Beca. This feisty little anti-social, alt girl, had quickly become her kryptonite the second she laid eyes on her. She had never met someone as intriguing and compelling as Beca Mitchell, and couldn't be more grateful for the way their fates had eventually intertwined.

"You alright there, Becs?" Chloe asked, wondering what her girlfriend was thinking as she calmly laid there with her eyes closed.

Beca nodded, "Mhmm." And re-opened her eyes to look at her, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life."

The comment made Chloe's stomach flutter with joy and she grinned, leaning forward to press her lips against Beca's for another sweet kiss.

"I think it's me who should be thanking my lucky star for granting me my life long wish."

Beca curiously tilted her head to the side, "And what wish is that?"

Chloe ran her fingers through her brown locks and softly smiled, "To live my life with someone who loves me as much as I love them."

Beca furrowed her brow at the confession, the reaction unexpected and it confused Chloe.

"I think I love you more, though." Beca pointed out, and Chloe relaxed realizing this was just Beca being her naturally snarky self. "So I think your star kind of fucked up."

Chloe shook her head and this time kissed her a little more harshly than had before.

"You're impossible, Beca Mitchell." Chloe smirked, then gasped when she found herself unexpectedly being flipped over, so now Beca was the one straddling her lap.

The DJ leaned forward and let the tip of her nose brush up against hers, "Oh, am I?" Chloe stared at her hazily and smiled as she nodded her head. "Well then I guess I'm just gonna have to make it up to you." She inched her face closer, but quickly stopped, letting her lips just graze the outside of Chloe's.

"And how are you going to do that?" The redhead husked out, making Beca grin.

"I guess I can start–" Beca said, letting her hand wander down her girlfriend's body until she reached her throbbing womanhood and gently rubbed her fingers against the soft material of her shorts. "By showing you just how much I love you."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
